food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pastel de Nata
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Napoleon Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = Napoleon Cake |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Piglet Daifuku |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Portugal |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 葡式蛋挞 |personality = Withdrawn |height = 176cm/ 5ft.8in. |likes1 = Napoleon Cake |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Greg Chun |cvjp = Sawashiro Chiharu |cvcn = Zhao Qianjing (赵乾景) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Is it even possible for special things to not come my way? Honestly it's a hassle, a huge hassle. |bio = He doesn't like interacting with others and can be rather harsh when he does. He has absolute confidence in his desserts. He likes to spend his time alone so don't get angry when you get ignored. |food introduction = Pastel De Nata, more commonly known as egg tarts, have spread across the world and have become a dessert food found almost anywhere. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Airship |events = |power = 1291 |atk = 35 |def = 12 |hp = 400 |crit = 835 |critdmg = 1176 |atkspd = 917 |normaltitle = Golden Spirals |normal = Pastel de Nata brandishes his whisk and assaults the three nearest enemy targets, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 10 extra damage. |energytitle = Spinning Attack |energy = Pastel de Nata uses his whisk to fling his homemade delicacies at all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 192 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Spinning Attack |link = Pastel de Nata uses his whisk to fling his homemade delicacies at all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 231 extra damage. |pair = Napoleon Cake |name = |contract = Huh? Ah, it's you. Please excuse me, I am Pastel de nata. Incidentally, I may not be quite the same as the egg tarts from your imagination. |login = You've returned? There are some egg tarts over there. If you'd like one, go and take one. |arena = The environment here is very nice. |skill = Do not waste dessert. |ascend = Aren't I able to do better? |fatigue = ... Uugh, don't touch me. |recovering = During battle, injuries are to be expected. |attack = The battle is tentative. Find the motivation, and let's go. |ko = I was too careless. |notice = The food is ready, quickly go and get some. Don't tell me you want me to remind you a second time? |idle1 = I can finally rest. How should I pass the time? |idle2 = The desserts... there are fewer than there were before. Could it be Napoleon again...? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Is it even possible for special things to not come my way? Honestly it's a hassle, a huge hassle. |interaction2 = If I send you egg tarts, how many would you want? |interaction3 = Do you like this kind of behavior? |pledge = Perhaps, it's because of you. Huhn..It's nothing, I just feel that something in me has changed. I'll talk to you more about it later on. |intimacy1 = This is my latest creation. Is it to your tastes? Is it? |intimacy2 = You always look at me when I'm making dessert. Come over here, do you want to learn how to make it yourself? |intimacy3 = Don't move, I just want to look at you for a while. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Unknown |skin quote = TBA |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}